Anne Marie's Adventure
by AnimeFreak1123
Summary: A day in the life of Anne Marie Leatherby, where she finds herself face to face with a certain demon butler and his human master. Will they take her hostage, or will her partner come to save the day? One-shot. RonaldxOC.


**I do not own Black Butler and the characters or the world. I do, however, own Anne Marie.**

"And…there. All done." I said aloud as I finished gathering the last of my assignment's soul. "What a drab life. I've seen better." – I paused as I closed the folder in my possession – "That's the last one. Time to rendezvous with Ronald."

With that I turned away from the corpse and made my way back through the dim alleyways of London.

_Good day to you. My name is Anne Marie Leatherby, but everyone prefers to use my nickname Marie. Whether you have guessed it or not, I am a Grim Reaper who works in the United Kingdom Division. My duty as a Grim Reaper is to analyze the cinematic records of a human who has passed on and decide whether to take their soul, or allow them to live on. The latter is more rare, considering the person in question must have the drive to change the world, and must make an impact to do so. As you may have already ascertained, Ronald Knox is indeed my partner. He often gets on my nerves when he uses his free time flirting with other female Grim Reapers, but it relieves me that he doesn't treat me in any way like that. It may be that we were together for the most part as we studied to become Grim Reapers, but it may also be that he doesn't see me like that._

_I am average looking, with my medium brown locks up in a tight bun, leaving a strand loose and curling at the end. My bangs frame my face and the left side is slightly pinned back with three silver hair pins. My bright yellow green coloured eyes almost sparkle from behind my dark blue half-moon spectacles, which I always wear, no matter what, for a Grim Reaper's spectacles are their life. I always wear a dark blue – almost black – pencil skirt that ends at my knees with a simple white button up shirt that has elbow length sleeves and a blue tie under a vest the same colour as my skirt. On my feet are a pair of black thigh high boots with two inch heels and on my hands are a pair of half gloves the same colour as my boots. Strapped to my hip by a thick brown leather belt is my death scythe, which is a pair of scissors half my height with one of the edges serrated like a saw._

"I can only hope that Ronald has done his half of the work instead of lazing about and flirting with women like he usually does…" I stated half to myself, grumbling as I tried not to imagine it, and then something else came to mind. "I hope he doesn't run into the duo we are currently avoiding either…"

I was of course referring to a certain human boy with a demon for a butler.

William, Grell, and Ronald had encountered them on some occasions, but I had never seen the strange combination of demon and human before. I daresay I was a little curious to see them for myself, but orders had to be obeyed so I shall avoid them.

How would I go about doing so, you ask?

Why, just earlier today both William and Grell described the accurate picture of the demon. Unfortunately I did not have enough time to ask about the human boy, so I will have to be extra cautious.

'All I can assume from what I've been told, the demon butler is always by the boy's side…' I thought to myself, so deep in them and unaware of my surroundings, that I bumped into someone.

"Pardon me." I apologized without thinking as I backed away, feeling embarrassed.

"That is quite alright. Just pay more attention next time." I heard the boy say with boredom and slight annoyance before turning to face me.

I had to take a double take in order to make sure it was a boy that I had bumped into, for he had the delicate and innocent features of a young girl. Once I had seen that he was indeed a boy, I found that he was quite short, being between three and four feet tall, even with his fancy dark greenish blue boots with heels. He had the most lovely shade of dark greyish blue coloured locks; slightly covering the most lovely blue coloured eye, for the other was concealed by a black eye patch. He was wearing a long sleeved dark greenish blue trench coat that ended at his knees with something like a cape around his shoulders, which is the same colour as the rest of his outfit. Under the trench coat he was wearing dark grey tights with the boots that matched his trench coat, and on his head he was wearing a dark grey top hat with a dark greenish ribbon wound around the rim. In his hand he was holding a simple black cane with a silver handle.

To me he gave the certain air of matureness of an adult rather than the innocence of a child, despite his lovely features. As I was gazing at him, he was doing the same, examining me carefully. Finally his gaze shifted to my death scythe and I realized that I had blown my cover!

There I was, silently reveling in this boy's handsome and yet pretty features, when I should have been gone from the moment I bumped into him!

'William is going to have my head for this!' I thought as I gritted my teeth, watching the boy's thick lashed eyes widen.

Suddenly I saw his lips mouth a few words, but I could not hear, for I was far too focused on escaping.

The next few moments felt like ages as I backed up to run away before my being here could be known to other humans out on the street. I bumped into a warm body and I knew I was trapped! I quickly turned as I backed away so I could see the one I had just bumped into and my heart fell.

I was facing none other than the demon butler, exactly as described by Grell and William!

He was a foot or two taller than me and quite thin, possibly making him all the more faster to stop me if I chose to escape. He had slightly messy thick black hair that was parted in the middle and it framed his thin face. His eyes were a piercing blood red colour, peering at me from behind narrowed lids. He was wearing the usual clothing seen on a butler of this age, with the crisp white shirt and black tie, the dark grey vest, the black tail coat, pants and shoes. And let's not forget the pristine white gloves. He seemed to me the very image of a dutiful _Black Butler_.

"Sebastian," the human boy said with authority the name of the butler. "You never told me that there were _female_ Grim Reapers."

It was then that I knew that this human boy was the master of this demon butler. If only I had known what the boy had looked like, I wouldn't be in this mess! The demon butler's response brought me back to reality.

"That is because I did not know this myself, young Lord," he replied with a suave voice. "I hope you have not forgotten that demons and Reapers are not on good terms."

The young boy clicked his tongue with annoyance before ordering, "Just capture her so we can find out what we're looking for."

"Yes, my Lord." The butler stated obediently before dashing towards me.

I would have been frozen in place if I was younger and inexperienced, but I was trained in the ways of the Grim Reaper. I kept my cool, unbuckling my death scythe from my belt and I used it as a shield against the demon butler's advance.

He tried to grab me as he approached, but I quickly slashed at him with my scythe like a sword, and he dodged away from it.

"That is a very interesting death scythe you have there," he commented with keen interest. "Quite unlike the ones I have seen…"

"I also assume that you know how a Reaper's scythe works?" I asked cautiously, taking my stance, ready to attack or defend.

"Indeed I am." He answered confidently. "I once fought a couple of your comrades…"

At once my mind wandered to the…ahem…interesting retelling of the battle of Grell and the demon butler, as told by the red head himself with many a descriptive gesture for effect. I blushed with annoyance as I remembered, but then I went to wondering…

Instantly Ronald came to mind as I recalled the day he came back from when he and Grell returned from their investigation on the cruise. He never told me what had happened on that ship, and it made me feel disappointed that he wouldn't share much of anything with me…

"Enough chat," the young boy ordered impatiently, bringing me out of my thoughts once more. "Just grab her and let's go!"

"Patience, my Lord." The butler Sebastian replied with calm in his voice. "We will get her yet."

I narrowed my eyes at the demon butler, still on guard. They were talking as if they were going to walk away with me just like that, but it wasn't going to happen. At least, I wouldn't give up without a fight.

As the butler advanced to attack again and again, I dodged and defended against them.

'Where is Ronald right now when I need him?!' I thought, gritting my teeth as I struggled against the butler. 'I think I'm going to lose…. Don't you even care about me jerk?!'

At this moment I was fighting with my all, but I hadn't even scratched this amazingly agile demon butler and I was getting worn out fast. I glared at my opponent, panting as he gazed at me with a sly smirk playing on his lips.

He had me cornered against the wall, and he knew as well as I did that this bout was over. Like a flash of lightning, the demon butler flicked his hand out of his coat and suddenly my right wrist was pinned to the wall by a simple butter knife.

I dropped my scythe, and at the last minute when he was coming closer, I picked it up with my left hand. I then used the last of my energy to fend him off once more, but was rewarded with another butter knife to my other wrist.

My heart fell, and I dropped my scythe for the last time.

I felt like crying, but I didn't, for Grim Reapers must not be emotional…At least not in public. I lowered my head and accepted my fate, whatever it was to be.

"That was very admirable; defending yourself until the last moment." The demon butler praised me as he came forward and lifted my chin. "I would have never guessed that you were ambidextrous." – he paused with a smirk – "But now you must come with us, for we have some questions to ask of you…"

He was about to let me go and grab me, and I was going to let him, because at that time I had lost all hope of rescue. I closed my eyes in defeat, but just as I did, I heard the familiar noise of a lawn mower and a crash before me.

I waited, and then opened my eyes slowly. There was my savior, Ronald, standing before me on his lawn mower death scythe. The demon butler had backed away to dodge the assault from the blonde Grim Reaper.

"Hey there, sweet heart," he said, turning to me with a smile before gazing at me with surprise. "Whoa, you sure got yourself into a right mess!"

Just seeing him in all his glory, with his slightly messy golden hair, his playful yellow green coloured eyes peering at me from behind his large eye glasses, and his Italian style suit. It just made me tear up a little.

But my anger at him being late got the best of me as I said to him with annoyance, "That's because you came a little too late you idiot!"

Ronald saw the tears brimming from my eyes and exclaimed, "D-Don't cry Marie!" – he withdrew the knives from my wrists and handed me my scythe – "I didn't mean to be late! I was just out requesting some back up…"

I then heard footsteps coming from the right and there was William, adjusting his black rectangle glasses with his death scythe, which was pruning shears on a pole.

"I certainly expected Ronald to get caught, but you Anne Marie?" he asked with an authoritative tone in his voice while looking at me.

"I'm sorry William," I apologized while Ronald pouted. "I wasn't paying attention…"

"Don't blame yourself dearie!" I heard a familiar dramatic voice resound from the left. "After all, because of you I get to meet my dear Bassy again!"

And there he was, Grell, standing there larger than life, with his toothy grin all clad in red with his long red hair.

'Did he really have to come too?' I asked myself in my mind, already feeling exhausted.

"Well, yes. Unfortunately Grell insisted on coming along when Ronald told us of your ordeal." William stated, seeming to have read my mind and answer my question. He then turned to Sebastian. "But we are here now, and there is no way that we will allow you to walk away with our comrade."

Just hearing that I had such people in my life that would protect me to such lengths… It nearly made me cry…

"Get her to safety, Ronald." William stated as he took his stance to fend off the demon butler.

"Yes, we'll take care of him!" Grell added before blushing. "Oh it makes me so excited to fight you again Bassy~!"

Before I could watch the battle start, Ronald grabbed me around my waist and jumped up onto the nearest roof. He then grabbed my hand and we ran from roof to roof until we were at a safer location.

"This should be far enough," Ronald said as he let go of my hand and I fell to my knees, panting a little. "Now let's have a look at your wounds…"

He then proceeded to bring out a first aid kit and cleaned the blood off my wrists. Once he was done, we saw little slits of the wounds left, which were still open and bleeding slightly.

"Looks like they're mostly healed," I said while examining my wrists. "That's good. After all, the only thing that can really do any damage to us is our own-."

A finger to my lips stopped me, and I looked up as Ronald told me, "I know. But we really shouldn't be revealing our secrets out in the open where anyone could hear."

He removed his finger slowly, and I blushed with anger and embarrassment, thinking of how stupid and useless I've been today. But I calmed down as Ronald wrapped my wrists with bandages gently, and soon we were waiting for William and Grell to come to us.

A few long minutes passed by in silence before Ronald spoke.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly uttered from beside me as we were watching the sunset over the London roofs.

I looked over to him before asking, "What for?"

"You got hurt because I was late from requesting back up." Ronald answered with a forlorn look in his eyes. "If I had come too late, who knows what would've happened to you?"

"Oh, it's no big deal." I started, but Ronald suddenly stood up and said loudly, "It's a big deal for me, okay?"

It startled me when he said that, and I thought that it was so uncharacteristic of him.

"You're my partner," he continued, turning away from me. "I…I don't know what I'd do if you weren't beside me…"

"Ronald, where is this coming from?" I asked with curiosity and slight concern. "This doesn't sound anything like you…"

For a long while, he didn't look at me. He was silent, with his back facing me and I couldn't tell what was wrong with him.

I stood up and I was going to reach out for his shoulder when he said, "Marie, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

And he was about to, but was interrupted by the appearance of William and Grell. Or, should I say, William dragging a beat up and unconscious Grell.

"They have decided to back away, for now." Their superior stated seriously. "Anne Marie, I suggest that you be more perceptive in the future." – he turned away, still holding onto Grell's hair – "We will go on ahead. Don't forget to write your reports when you get back."

He then disappeared and I was left alone with Ronald once more.

I was going to ask what he wanted to say to me earlier, but he turned to face me before saying, "We should probably start heading back too."

We then started to walk slowly along the roofs of London.

"Ronald," I said hesitantly after a while. "What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

For a moment he said nothing, then opened his mouth and hesitated. Finally he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close next to him, saying, "There's this great restaurant I know. How about we go there to have a drink or two?"

'Did he just really give me a pick up line?!' I asked myself before crossing my arms and saying simply, "No way."

"Aw, come on! You're no fun at all, Marie!" he exclaimed with a pout. "I promise I won't invite anyone else if you come with me! It'll be just the two of us."

"But we've got reports to write and more work to do tomorrow." I said in response seriously. "I don't want my head chewed off just because you decided to have one too many drinks."

"Work, work, work!" he said back to me playfully. "That's all you seem to think about. Are you William's secret sister?"

I thought for a moment, smiling at my pouting friend and partner.

"I guess someone has to make sure that you don't go out of control…" I stated carefully with a smirk. "I guess I'll go with you, but just this once…"

Ronald's face lit up before he brought me in for a big hug, causing me to blush.

He then said to me, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

I smiled and followed, but I knew deep in my heart that wasn't exactly what Ronald wanted to tell me. I would have to wait until that day when he would tell me what's truly in his heart…

**Yay, finished my first Black Butler fanfic! And that also means that I've done a fanfic with each of my main four female OCs. Anyway, I tried to make it sound as British as I could, I even spelled color their way, but if I missed some others, don't worry about it.**

**Now there are two exciting things I want to announce! First is that my little sister (who's gifted at drawing the BB style well) is probably going to change this one-shot into manga form! Just keep checking in to my DA profile (on my profile here) to see updates in the near future. **

**Also, if you're a fan of Bleach and Black Butler, I might be doing two one-shots in which Anne Marie and Tsuki visit each other and learn more about each other's jobs as a Grim Reaper/Soul Reaper. I hope you look forward to it and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**


End file.
